Bleach: la leyenda del ángel omega
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: si el equilibrio dependiera de dos seres pero uno se vuelve malvado¿sera capaz la reencarnación del ángel omega original encontrar el final a esta maldición? Kai la reencarnación de dicho ángel deberá encontrar la respuesta con Ichigo y sus amigos(IchigoXoOC)(Ichikai)(leve grimmkai)la imagen no es mía solo la digitalice, ES YAOI si no te gusta no leas
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es BL (Boys Love) o Yaoi si no les gusta no comente, para mis lectores le diré que actualizare Hikari No Miko cuando se me pase el bloqueo creativo jejeje okey no me maten , gracias a los que me recomendaron separar los diálogos espero que ahora si este como les gusta , así que antes de empezar-

Bleach y personajes no son mío, es de Tite Kubo

Solo OC y trama es mía

-…-diálogos

\- "….."-pensamientos

-….-narración

* * *

**Bleach: la leyenda del ángel omega**

Cuenta una antigua leyenda que cada cierto tiempo gracias a una maldición que recayó en la humanidad hace millones de años, despertara un demonio de gran poder conocido como el demonio sempiterno quien destruirá la humanidad, para tener un equilibrio, alguien quien proteja a la humanidad hay un ángel que custodia la vida ese ángel es conocido como ángel omega, su deber es proteger a la humanidad derrotando a este demonio.

-esta es tu misión Kai como reencarnación de ángel omega – dice una ángel con apariencia de una mujer con vestimentas griegas.

\- si mi señora-un ángel de cabellos castaños con una mirada carmesí.

-Kai sabes que esta misión es muy importante durante el tiempo que te lleve realizarla no podrás volver a Nova-dijo la mujer de cabellos verde agua- ¿lo entiendes?- pregunto una vez más.

\- Claro que si mi señora Palutena- dijo Kai a su maestra.

-Pues este es el adiós jovencito cuídate mucho-la ojicielo dijo con amabilidad.

\- si mi señora y adiós-el joven ángel camino hacia una puerta, miro atrás al lugar que dejaría de ser su hogar y paso por la puerta de cronos hacia su destino.

**En Karakura **

Era de noche por la ciudad, la gente yacía en sus casas con sus familias sin darse cuenta de lo que en su plano espiritual pasaba

-Ichigo cuidado-llamo una chica pelinegra de bajas estatura.

-¡Getsuga Tenshô!- el de mirada almendrada dio un corte con su espada causando el despliegue de una poderosa técnica- son todos –dijo Ichigo guardando su espada sin darse cuenta que el demonio seguía ahí.

-así veo-acoto Rukia viendo que Ichigo se ponía en marcha para seguirlo pero fallando en el acto porque de repente la de mirada violeta vio su hombro atravesado por el demonio-¡Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!- la chica se separó del demonio para lanzarle la técnica de su Zampakuto, aniquilando al demonio.

-¿enana estas bien?-se acercó el de cabellos naranjas a su amiga.

–Claro que si idiota- la morocha uso su Kido para curarse la herida dejando como nuevo su hombro a excepción de una mancha violácea.

\- vámonos-ambos shinigami se pusieron en marcha a la casa del Kurosaki

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ya era de día en la ciudad trayendo consigo los acontecimientos cotidianos de la vida diaria , apareció un pequeño resplandor ubicándose en la edificación más alta de la ciudad mostrando a un ser con alas y ropas griegas.

–así que el demonio está aquí pero veo que varios de sus siervos andan por ahí- dijo el de cabellos castaños – bueno empezare a buscar- el ángel desplego sus alas para surcar los cielos ya que ningún mortal podía verlo o ser con poderes sin que él quisiera.

\- ¡Ten No Uchiage!- dijo Kai al ver qué demonios se acercaban a él , se formó en su mano una lanza que la arrojo a los seres malignos eliminándolos -esto no es bueno - vio a demasiados demonios , el ser divino saco un arco formando una flecha-¡Seiza no yajirushi no arashi!-soltó la flecha que se multiplico en varias purificando a los demonios-eso está mejor- Kagamine guardo su arma para seguir volando en la ciudad- ahí-apunto a la preparatoria de Karakura- hay alguien con una herida de miasma - se apuró a llegar al techo del lugar -¡Shinseina kūkan!-susurro el de mirada carmesí causando una atmosfera extraña en el ambiente pero imperceptible , se escondió y aguardo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-enana ¿segura que estas bien?-pregunto Ichigo a la pequeña mujer.

\- que si estoy bien solo es un pequeño morado-le restó importancia

-¡Enjeruchēn!- de la nada ambos chicos sintieron que lo apresaban y se vieron e sus formas espiritual-no es un simple morado –apareció el ángel enfrente de ambos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto anonadada Rukia.

-soy Kai Kagamine, soy un ángel-se presentó con indiferencia.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –bufo el de cabellos naranjas al verse apresado sin poder hacer algo.

-no busco pelea si eso piensas- el ojicarmesi se acercó a la chica tomando el shihakusho por la parte superior derecha jalando lo suficiente para descubrir el hombre de Rukia.

-¿Oye…que haces?-la pelinegra se sonrojo cuando el castaño puso su mano sobre el hombro.

-está herida contiene miasma, corromperá tu alma aunque el daño físico este sanado-explico Kai mientras un resplandor de múltiples colores disminuían el color morado-¡Shinseina iyashi!-pronuncio el de mirada carmesí

-duele- se quejó la chica mientras Ichigo miraba todo lo que pasaba-

-listo-dijo el ser alado para empezar a elevarse y desaparecer aprovechando la distracción de ambos jóvenes quienes se podían mover.

-gracias – se dio vuelta la Kuchiki para darse cuenta que el ángel ya se había ido como así desapareciendo el efecto en el espacio-se fue-susurro la de la mirada violeta.

-ya podrás agradecerle enana-el de mirada almendrada camino hacia adentro del recinto ya que el receso termino

. –eso creo-Rukia siguió a su amigo al interior del lugar

**En algún punto de Karakura**

\- ¡Ten No Uchiage!-Kai lanzo la lanza contra los demonios eliminándolos-eso eran los últimos – el ángel cayo de rodillas exhausto- estoy cansado pero debo seguir –vio a unos demonios acercándose-maldición- masculla.

-¡Getsuga Tenshô!, ¡Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!-las dos técnicas causaron la aniquilación de los demonios.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pegunto el castaño al ver a los dos Shinigami.

-pues estaba buscándote para agradecerte pero veo que llegamos en buen momento- sonríe la pelinegra.

\- gracias por ayudarme –se levantó el ángel-pero no era necesario buscarme cumplo con parte de mi misión- sonrió el castaño antes de desplomarse desmayado.

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Rukia preocupada.

-lo estará pero llevémoslo a un lugar seguro-Ichigo cargo al desmayado para llevárselo- es ligero –dijo en voz alta el de mirada almendrada.

-vámonos esto se va a poner feo- salió la ojivioleta ya que se empezaron a acumular demonios.

–Está bien – se fueron a máxima velocidad a la tienda de Urahara

**En la tienda de Urahara**

¿Cómo se encuentra? –Pregunto Rukia al ver que llevaba el rubio junto a una mujer morena.

\- el mocoso es fuerte solo es cansancio uso mucho su poder espiritual y reiatsu bajo demasiado-explico la de cabellos morado.

-Yorouichi tiene razón –concordó el hombre del sombrero.

-es un alivio-suspiro la de cabellos azabaches.

–si-acoto pensativo el Kurosaki.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo? –Cuestiono la Kuchiki.

\- solo es que su forma es como la un ángel creí que solo eran un mito-aclaro Ichigo.

-Pues no lo somos-salió Kagamine de la habitación-gracias por haberme ayudado-el castaño hizo una reverencia.

-no hay de que, gracias a ti ya no me duele el hombro ni me arde-sonríe Rukia-

\- y dinos mocoso ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-interrogo la morena.

-pues es simple- el chico se sentó-vengo de la dimensión nova, ¿alguien ha escuchado de la leyenda del demonio sempiterno?– pregunto el ojicarmesí.

-un poco-admitieron los cuatro presentes.

-bueno la leyenda dice así "los pecados de la humanidad son algo que van a existir siempre , es por eso para evitar que ellos los cometan , se les confino dos seres quienes jugarían pero uno de ellos se dejó abrumar por el poder de la maldad , trayendo consigo la aniquilación de varios humanos , entonces el ángel omega tomo la determinación de oponerse a su compañero para defender a la humanidad como por consecuencia su igualdad de poder traería aun desequilibrio, el ángel sello a su compañero para evitar la destrucción del mismo no obstante el sello se romperá cada cierto tiempo y el ángel omega con su reencarnaciones protegerán a la humanidad"- recito a los oyentes.

\- vaya, vaya entonces jovencito ¿tú eres ese ángel?- pregunto Kisuke mientras se abanicaba.

-en parte si-dijo Kai.

-¿a qué te refieres en parte?-cuestiono el de mirada almendrada.

\- yo soy la reencarnación del ángel omega original ya que por algún motivo que mi gente no sabe, el ángel omega muere al terminar su misión –aclaro el castaño.

\- ya veo, pero ¿has encontrado al demonio que tienes que sellar?- pregunto la mujer de ojos ámbar.

-no, eso es lo negativo no me encontrado a ni uno de los seis generales demonios que me avise del despertar del demonio sempiterno- el castaño se levantó - debo seguir buscando- el castaño se transformó en su forma de ángel.

\- espera- intervino la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede? Debo continuar- el de mirada carmesí alego.

\- no puedes tu energía espiritual y tu reiatsu están bajos –acoto Rukia.

\- si eres la salvación de la humanidad deberías recuperar fuerzas además te podríamos ayudar-secundo Ichigo algo le decía que ese chico era importante sin mencionar que pudo derrotar a varios demonios sin ayuda – Urahara-san ¿hay posibilidades que se quede acá?-pregunto el pelinaranjo antes de que el castaño objetara.

-por supuesto Ichigo-kun- se rio el hombre del sombrero.

-no quiero importunar en serio- se sonrojo despues de destransformarse y tomar la apariencia humana.

\- no es problema, solo deberas integrarte al mundo humano para no generar sospechas-concluyo el dueño de la tienda.

-está bien –cedió el castaño ya que por algún motivo sentía confianza en ellos sobre todo al chico llamado Ichigo

**Un mes más tarde**

Ichigo estaba junto a sus amigos en la hora de receso-¿sucede algo Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto Orihime al ver tan pensativo al pelinaranja.

-no, solo me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Kai?

-todos miraron entre si- es, cierto no lo hemos visto-concordaron los que sabían la verdadera identidad del castaño de pronto la puerta se abrió.

\- perdón la demora, estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca- todos los presentes miraron al recién llegado.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí Kagamine?-Uryuu se subió los lentes mientras miraba estoico al chico.

\- pues estaba buscando algo de información para uno de los sensei-se sponrojo un poco el castaño.

-eso está bien Kagamine-kun-dijo contenta la pelinaranja-bueno tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotar a esos malvados seres que quieren destruirnos-propuso Orihime con una cara tiernamente seria.

-pues hemos estado bien con cada uno por su lado no creo que haya que cambiar algo-concluyo el Quincy.

-pero si no lo has notado los demonios se han vuelto más fuertes-intervino la Kuchiki mirando al de anteojos.

-Rukia tiene razón, Chad tuvo que ayudarme-concedió Inuoe.

\- pues debemos hacer algo o ellos terminaran ganando-dijo el moreno pensativamente.

-pues tengo una idea-dijo Kai después de meditar todo lo dicho por el grupo.

-¿Cuál es la idea?-pregunto Ichigo- es simple en Nova cuando nuestro ejército de ángeles siempre van en grupos de a tres personas-propuso el ángel.

\- ¿creen que eso funcione?-pregunto la pelinegra al grupo.

-yo creo que si además Chad y Uryuu pueden venir conmigo – declaro la pelinaranja.

\- por mi perfecto- sonrió de medio lado el Kurosaki.

-bien entonces esta decidio - secundo Rukia.

-esperen ¿Por qué grupos de a tres?-cuestiono Ishida.

-pues piénsalo así una persona su área de pelea no es muy grande, cosa que no puede evitar que el demonio escape o tener a alguien quien lo cubra en catmbio con tres personas el área de pelea es mayor y reduce la presencia del demonio-explico brevemente el de mirada carmesí antes de volver a clases ya que habían sonado la campana.

Ya habían terminado las clases y cada uno se dirigía a su hogar el Kagamine caminaba solitario a la tienda de Urahara, entendía las costumbres humanas eran casi parecidas a las que tenían en Nova pero el siempre prefería estar solo ya que cuando era niño los demás no solían acercársele por miedo a que los lastimaran con el aura dorada que despedía, extrañaba Palutena-sama quien siempre lo animaba.

-¡hey Kai!- el grito de la chica de baja estatura lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia-san?- se detuvo mientras venia la ojivioleta seguida del pelinaranjo.

-como que sucede se nos acercan los exámenes y debemos estudiar-comento la Kuchiki.

\- ¿debemos?-dudaron los dos chicos.

-claro ahora que seremos un equipo debemos aprender más de ti-Rukia comenzó a llevarse a la fuerza al pobre castaño que no pudo negarse.

-esa enana-suspiro resignado Ichigo siguiendo a Rukia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del Kurosaki la cálida bienvenida de Isshin no se hizo esperar.

-¿él es el padre de Ichigo-san?-apunto el castaño a la escena de lucha libre que tenían padre e hijo.

-si –dijo la chica con una gota en la nuca.

\- ¿el quien es?-pregunto Isshin al ver a los otros parados en el recibidor.

– él es un compañero nuevo de la escuela- introdujo la azabache.

-mucho gusto en conocerlo soy Kai Kagamine- hizo una reverencia el de cabellos castaño.

-vaya así que tú eres el nuevo huésped que tiene Kisuke en su tienda-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros-si-comento algo apenado el chico -¡pero entra! ¿que esperas? Ven, ¡eres un chico muy amigable y se te ve buena persona!

\- Kai sentia un deja vu ya que el adulto se lo llevo a rastras muy emocionado mientras los otros dos presentes miraban al adulto con desaprobación.

-lo siento- dijo el primogenito de Isshin una vez que lograron ir a la habitación de este.

-¿por qué lo sientes?-miro extrañado el castaño al Kurosaki.

-por lo que hizo mi viejo-se apeno Ichigo.

-descuida vivo con el loco de Urahara-san, tu padre no es ni el cuarto de lo que hace él-le quito importancia ,sacando sus cuadernos con apuntes distrayéndose del usual ceño fruncido de Ichigo, puesto que el poco tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra comenzó a sentir cosas por el Shinigami.

-Kai ¿Cómo le haces?- dijo Rukia asombrada de ver los cuadernos con detalles y esquemas en apunte.

-mmm en Nova nuestros entrenamientos son muy extensos y nuestras horas de estudios son muy concisas, debemos saber y conocer los detalles mas minusiosos de ahi el dicho "tallado por los mismos angeles"-explico Kai antes de comenzar a estudiar despues de un buen rato estudiando.

-oye Ichigo-llamo la Kuchiki.

-¿qué quieres?- se volteo a mirar a la chica.

-mira- la azabache le mostro un dibujo de un conejo chappy de cabellos naranjas -eres tu- la morisqueta burlolona de la pelinegra hizo fruncir el ceño al pelinaranja.

-¿cómo que soy yo?-trato de preguntar calmadamente el de mirada almendrada.

-si mira es porque estas solito -explico brevemente Rukia mientras Kai tomaba un té que trajo el dueño de casa.

-Rukia-san le falta una expresion desolada-el castaño inocentemente sugirió a la chica.

-oh es verdad y uno que otro chappy con pareja-la sonrisa malvada de la chica hizo que el mas alto temiera- mira ahora si y cambia esa cara que por eso te quedaras sin pareja-molesto Rukia.

-Rukia-san no lo moleste-salió el Kagamine.

-¿Por qué no?-miran desconcertados ambos jóvenes, quienes peleaban por quien se quedaba con el dibujo-

-si no tiene pareja es porque no aparece la persona indicada-contesto con simpleza.

–pues estas equivocado este idiota alejaría a cualquiera con esa cara-contesto la ojivioleta.

–ahora si enana- Ichigo comenzó a perseguir a la chica dentro de la habitación mientras el ángel veía de su teléfono un mensaje de Urahara sin percatarse del pie que le puso la de bajas estaturas al pelinaranja para que se cayera encima del chico de delgada estatura causando un beso accidental entre ambos, pronto el sonrojo del ojicarmesí cubrió todas sus mejillas para posteriormente separarse del pelinaranja que estaba tenuemente sonrojado.

-lo siento me tengo que ir paso algo en la tienda- y tan rápido como un Huracán el Kagamine ordeno las cosas y se fue.

-Joo! Viste lo que haces idiota- el golpe de la Kuchiki no se hizo esperar en el pelinaranja mientras pensaba en ese accidental beso

**En la tienda de Urahara**

Kisuke veía al castaño actuar medio raro su sentido de cotilla le decía que algo que ataco a la inocencia del castaño sucedió- ¿fíjate en lo que haces Chiquillo?- rio el del sombrero por la expresión en el susodicho

.-lo siento estoy algo distraído-contesto con simpleza el ángel.

-pues me sorprende que seas tan sincero chico, ¿seguro que eres adolescente?- sonrió Urahara.

-tengo la apariencia de uno pero ya sabe Urahara-san esto es una fachada sigo siendo lo que soy un ángel y no podemos mentir- el Kagamine miro sinceramente al hombre.

-viendo que no puedes mentir ¿alguien abuso de tu inocencia? O ¿acaso el angelito tiene pensamientos indecente? Vaya novedad y yo que pensaba que eran todos unos mojigatos kufufu-el rubio fue directo causando un sonrojo feroz en el chico.

\- pues no diría que abuso más bien fue un accidente… ¡que no ando pesando indecencias!-exclamo como un tomate el ángel.

\- oh vaya interesante resulta ser que el chiquillo acá anda pensando en cosas no santas-el hombre comenzó a abanicarse.

-¡Qué no ando pensando en esas cosas!- el castaño fulmino con la mirada al del sombrero.

\- a juzgar por tu reacción dirían que tomaron tu inocencia ¿así que dime que se sintió?-la sonrisa de Kisuke era despiadada.

\- ¡no hice tal cosa! Sigo siendo inocente además no tenías que limpiar la bodega y por eso me llamaste para que te cubra acá adelante-el castaño seguía rojo mientras ordenaba.

\- pues solo te diré que si fue un accidente deberías dejarlo en el pasado además ya no eres inocente-el adulto fue a la bodega.

-¡que lo sigo siendo joder!- grito para una vez cuando estuvo solo, Kai recordó la calidez d ese beso-"creo que lo dejare como recuerdo"-pensó para seguir ordenando las cosas.

**Al día siguiente en la preparatoria **

Kai estaba sentado en la azotea contemplando el cielo- esto se siente diferente – el castaño estiro la mano mientras sentía la suave brisa.

-Kai- sintió que lo llamaban pero reconoció la voz de quien era.

-Ichigo-san…- el castaño se sonrojo levemente.

-antes de que te vayas quería disculparme por lo que paso ayer- el pelinaranja se rasco la nuca nerviosamente mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

-sobre eso-el castaño se acercó al Kurosaki-no te preocupes en parte es mi culpa por ayudar a Rukia-san-sonrió el ojicarmesí.

-bueno entonces esto no afectara nuestra amistad- dijo con simpleza ante la expresión sorprendida de Ichigo.

-claro que no- comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los salones para cuando terminaron las clases, los tres jóvenes salían de clases.

\- estuve hasta altas horas de la noche ordenando la tienda para encontrar a Urahara-san dormido en la bodega-comento el chico a sus amigos.

-si es un flojo ese loco-dijo con rabia la azabache.

-ni que lo digas-concordaron los tres, de la nada sintieron un poder extraño.

-¿Qué es eso? Preguntaron ambos Shinigami.

\- el primer general demonio ha despertado-Kai comenzó a correr –vamos-grito para ser seguido por el pelinaranjo y la ojivioleta.

-si-comenzaron a correr hasta un lugar donde pudiera tomar sus formas etéreas apenas se transformaron salieron volando.

– Ahí es – llegaron a un lugar bastante abierto-que raro estoy seguro que aquí estaba-dijo el ángel una vez que piso tierra.

-pues busquémoslo-sugirió Rukia.

– No es necesario que busquen más- la voz extraña hizo aparición mientras una bola de fuego se diría a los tres jóvenes.

-¡Athena no kōto!- Kai se adelantó invocando un escudo que los protegió-¿están bien?-pregunto el ángel.

\- si – respondieron mientras sacaron sus Zampakuto y Kai su espada, se lanzaron a atacar al demonio.

–Eso es todo- con una barrera de fuego detuvo el ataque de los tres.

–No es todo-dijo cabreado Ichigo -¡Getsuga Tenshô!-de la Zampakuto de él Kurosaki salió unos resplandores de color negro con rojo que rompieron la barrera.

-¡Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!-la pelinegra salvo al pelinaranjo de un corte de fuego que el demonio le iba a lanzar a su amigo.

-gracias- sonrío el Kurosaki a la Kuchiki.

-¡Tengoku no saibansho!- vieron que un corte de múltiples colores pasaron por encima de sus cabeza.

-no se distraigan- dijo Kai mientras él estaba en los cielos con sus alas desplegadas.

\- no te entrometas- el demonio salto contra el Kagamine-muere- el demonio disparo varias bolas de fuego.

-¡aaaahhhh!- el ángel había logrado esquivar algunas pero su enemigo fue más rápido tomándolo de las muñecas y quemándolo

\- tenemos que ayudarlo- ambos Shinigami se unieron a la pelea con certeros golpes de sus espada lograron separar al demonio del castaño.

\- malditos- mascullo el demonio por los cortes que tenían y lanzo a Kai contra el Shinigami de cabellos naranjos

-¿estás bien?-Ichigo pregunto al tener al ángel en sus brazos.

-si-el Kagamine sonríe-si se me pasara pero a este ritmo nos matara.

La Kuchiki miro al castaño-Kai usa la técnica que usaste cuando nos encadenaste- sugirió la pelinegra.

\- es cierto pero cúbranme-pidió el castaño a sus dos amigos.

-déjanoslo a nosotros- ambos Shinigami salieron a pelear con el demonio mientras el de mirada carmesí se ubicó en el suelo -¡Getsuga Tenshô!- la técnica de Kurosaki logro hacer retroceder al demonio de fuego-crees que con eso me vencerán- dijo con sorna el demonio quien ya preparaba su técnica.

\- no solo eso idiota- la Kuchiki concentro su energía en un poderoso ataque-¡Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!- el ataque de hielo empujo al demonio de fuego.

–Enjeruchēn- las cadenas apresaron al demonio.

–Maldito- mascullo el demonio – suéltame de una vez para matarte-el demonio escupía fuego de su boca.

El de hebras castañas no se dejo intimidar – no te preocupes no te hare daño- el ser alado se elevó unos centímetros del suelo junto que empezó a emitir un aura dorada.

-Aléjate- el demonio reunió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para arrojándosela a Kai.

-sabes que esto ha sido así del inicio – miro empático el ángel.

-no lo acepto- refuto el demonio aunque una solitaria lagrima salía de sus ojos mientras el chico coloco su mano en la frente u clavícula del ser de fuego.

-Te prometo que será la última vez que pases por esto- Kai cerro sus ojos dejando que su aura dorada los envuelva a ambos-Juro por Nova que esta será la última batalla entre el ángel omega y el demonio sempiterno – el resplandor comenzó hacer más intenso-¡Ten no seisei!-las cadenas se soltaron

-¿es una promesa?- pregunto el demonio mientras una sensación de calidez lo envolvió-

-Es una promesa-confirmo el ser de Nova que en conjunto a los Shinigami, quienes veían que su enemigo se volvía en una energía roja que se transformó en un cristal con forma de diamante y llegaba a manos del Kagamine.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Ichigo al ver que Kai se sentaba en el suelo.

-si solo algo cansado, venga vamos descansar- se puso de pie para volar a la tienda de Urahara.

-¿sucede algo Ichigo?- interrogo Rukia.

-siento que hay algo más en todo esto- sentencio al ver alejarse al Kagamine

No eres el único- comprendió la Shinigami a su amigo- con el tiempo nos dirá que es.

-puede ser- dijo el Kurosaki poniéndose en marcha.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno esta historia me llego de la nada pensaba hacerlo One-shot pero soy algo malvado y quise hacerlos esperar, además de que suelo usar a mis OC como objetos… Reviews por favor, si te gusta u para mayor comprensión acá esta las técnicas que uso Kai con su traducción

Ten No Uchiage= lanza de los cielos

Seiza no yajirushi no arashi=las flechas de las constelaciones

Shinseina kūkan=espacio sagrado

Enjeruchēn= cadenas del ángel

Shinseina iyashi=sanación sagrada

Athena no kōto=escudo de Athena

Ten no seisei=purificación de los cielos

Tengoku no saibansho: corte celestial


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya no solo es este mundo**

_El fuego, un elemento cálido que puede reconfortante pero también destructivo, un elemento explosivo, espejo de sentimientos apasionado, guía de momentos de calidez en cambio el agua es…_

Desde la llegada del ser celestial, la vida de Ichigo y sus amigos se había vuelto algo caótica ya que los demonios iban en aumento y no parecía mermar ni un poco.

-¡Kai cuidado!-grito Rukia ya que varios demonios lo estaban rodeándolos para destruirlo

-¡Getsuga Tenshô!-la voz del Kurosaki hizo acto de presencia-siento llegar tarde-

-gracias Ichigo-san-agradece Kai al verse salvado - ¡-Seiza no yajirushi no arashi!-el ángel tiro las flechas que se multiplicaban con más intensidad matando varios demonios-parecen no tener fin-

-no te preocupes los derrotare-dijo con autosuficiencia el pelinaranja que se abalanzo sobre los demoños

-este idiota-suspiro resignada por el instinto de protector de su amigo.

-vamos a ayudarle antes que salga herido-el castaño sugiere sintiendo lo mismo que la azabache.

La pelea fue ardua, el castaño miraba fijamente los movimientos de los demonios dándose cuenta de algo-¡Tengoku no saibansho!- pronuncio el ángel dándose cuenta de algo muy importante y peligroso para ellos-Ichigo-san, Rukia-san me di cuenta que estos ya no son demonios puros - evita el golpe del enemigo-

-¡eso no es posible!-la azabache llego con el de mirada carmesí esperando a que Ichigo se les uniera-

\- maldición- grita el Kurosaki al verse herido por esta rara clase de demonios

-lo mejor será irnos-sugirió el Kagamine.

-Ni hablar yo no huyo-protesto con el hombro sangrante el Shinigami sustituto.

-¡ICHIGO!- regaño la ojivioleta-

-Ichigo-san debemos irnos, no estamos huyendo, si no nos vamos ellos nos mataran a causa de que nuestro reiatsu bajara-mirada escarlata se enfrentó a la almendrada-

-está bien-acepto a regañadientes el pelinaranja

-Vámonos-el castaño tomo a sus compañeros de las manos para concentrarse-¡Jump!-pronuncio para segundos más tardes parecer en la casa de la familia de Ichigo con sus formas terrenales

-gracias- la Kuchiki le sonrió al ser celestial soltándose del castaño

-No es nada- sonríe sin percatarse de la burlesca cara de la Kuchiki quien miraba una zona en específico.

-vaya ¿acaso son pareja que andan muy unidos?-se rio Rukia

¿A qué te refieres enana?- pregunto con una vena Ichigo en la sien

-GAAAAHHH- grito el pelicastaño percatándose del porqué de las palabras de la Kuchiki, soltando inmediatamente la mano del Shinigami sustituto, totalmente avergonzado con un fuerte sonrojo por el hecho de haber estado tomado de la mano con el chico durante un largo tiempo.

-por otra parte el Kurosaki al sentir que soltaban el agarre por un momento pensó en protestar disconforme pero esa idea se deshecho ya que solo eran amigos-

-Ichigo-san- llamo Kai- su hombro está sangrando-

-demonios- maldijo el pelinaranja al ver que el ser celestial tenía razón, se sacó la playera para comprobar el daño-

-descuide yo lo curare- se acercó al de mayor estatura concentrando su poder para posar sus manos en dicho hombro tratando de no prestar atención del abdomen del Kurosaki -¡Shinseina iyashi!- por lo pronto un resplandor de múltiples colores cubrió la herida sanándolo de inmediato- eso debería bastar- el ángel se separó de forma inmediata -

-Gracias- Ichigo habría deseado que el calor que brindo la mano del ojicarmesi permaneciera por más tiempo no obstante aunque empezaba a sentir cosas por el Kagamine, había algo que lo detenía-

-¿qué fue lo que descubriste?- pregunto Rukia recordando brevemente el por qué habían escapado-

-es cierto se me había olvidado-el de mirada almendrada poso su atención en el ángel de la luz después de haberse puesto la playera-

-bueno lo que descubrí es-un suspiro soltó el castaño- los demonios absorbieron Hollows, se fusionaron-sentencio meditativo

-eso no puede ser-la Kuchiki dejo ver su preocupación

-maldición-la frustración de Ichigo era palpable

-Kai al ver que sus amigos mostrar esas expresiones se sintió culpable, ahora entendía más que su misión era muy relevante para el equilibrio –"¿esto habrá pasado en otros mundos?"- se cuestionó ya que el poderío de los demonios hibridados con Hollows llegaban a ser demasiado ya no solo era el mundo humano en problemas-

-Kai- llamo la pelinegra-¿te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido—pregunto con preocupación –

-Sí- afirmo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-¿seguro?-la atención del Kurosaki se centró en el ser de Nova-

-seguro solo que el salto entre el espacio consume mucho poder-suspira tratando de relajar el ambiente-

-está bien- el Kurosaki sentía que el ángel no decía toda la verdad pronto lo averiguaría-

-bueno chicos yo me voy tengo que ayudar a Urahara-san en la tienda- el castaño se despidió saliendo de la casa de la familia Kurosaki-

**-**Ichigo miro por la ventana donde Kai se había ido y aprovechando que Rukia había salido con Orihime inconscientemente se puso a pensar en lo que sentía por el ángel

-oye tú estúpido rey aclara tu maldita cabeza aquí está hecho una mierda a por tu culpa- gruño el albino  
-ahhh? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –frunció en ceño molesto y miro con desconfianza a aquel malvado ser que detestaba que provenía de su parte Hollow

-pues rey ¿acaso eres idiota?-el de mirada dorada se acercó-es obvio que te gusta el mocoso-

-eso no te incumbe- fulmino con la mirada a ese detestable ser-

-claro que si soy parte de ti y esto es un desastre-pateo algo por el enojo- a él también le gustas

-eh?- el de cabellos naranjas se desconcertó-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-eres un idiota-suspiro resignado y colocando su mano en el rostro – no te lo diré-

-dímelo-grito el cuando vio que vio que el Hollow se iba

**Devuelta a la realidad**

**-**¡Ichigo despierta!- grito la mujer de baja estatura-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el Kurosaki saliendo de la inconsciencia

-el raro de Urahara llamo dice que Kai despareció cuando estaba en la tienda-la preocupación de la Kuchiki era evidente-

-¡¿Qué?!-el pelinaranja espabilo – busquémoslo -salió del a habitación disparado

**En otra dimensión**

Kai se despertó tirado en una especie de desierto-¿Dónde estoy?-se cuestión

-Estas en Hueco Mundo, dimensión de los Hollows-explico una voz calmada y con cabellos rubios pero con apariencia de demonio.

-general demonio de la luz –el ser celestial se impactó al verlo ahí sin atacarlo -¿Qué quieres?- vio que estaba en su forma ángel.

-no quiero pelear, solo hablar y sabía que si no te traía aquí tus amigos interferían- el demonio calmo los ánimos de batalla del castaño-

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-Kai relajo su cuerpo pero estaba alerta por si acaso lo atacaban-

-la maldición-soltó sin rodeos el ser de apariencia diabólica-

-¿Por qué?- el impacto del Kagamine fue notorio

-creo que deberías saberlo- miro estoico al ángel- mis compañeros y yo estamos cansados de que esto se repita

-Kai le miro comprendiendo la situación- es por eso que quiero terminar con esta maldición –sonríe triste- sé que mis vidas pasadas también lo están aunque no pueda hablar con ellas, sé que se sienten igual

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – le pregunta curioso –ángel omega

-no lo sé bien aún pero encontrare la forma- dice decidido

-bien entonces ángel omega yo me voy, nos veremos cuando tu mente y corazón estén claros-el demonio desaparece

-sí,- se eleva al cielo- ahora encontrar una forma de salir de aquí- de pronto se pone en guardia-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿osas dirigirte a así bastardo hacia mi persona? ¿A mí? Al sexta espada y rey de hueco mundo Grimmjow Jeagerqaguez

Continuara…

* * *

Perdón por la demora falta de inspiración, colegio ahora el trabajo sin tiempo para escribir no me permitieron continuar la historia, este fin cap. estará partido en dos caps. , necesito ideas así que comente además que estos dos caps. Van como regalo de navidad a mi seme en los roles por fase y una de mis mejores amigas Kero-chan


End file.
